Level title bank
This page contains a list of names that others have donated for use as someone else's level title, which may occur if a designer thinks up an ingenious level title but cannot think of what to put in the level itself. Feel free to use any of these, though, it would be best to make sure they have not been used already. If you do use one, please add "(claimed by your name here)" after the title. The List From Tyler Sontag * Open the Toggle Doors, HAL (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * Acid Test by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 * Eat Dirt (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Grey Matter (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Lather, Rinse, Repeat (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Ignorance is Bliss (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * You Can't Judge a Level By Its Title (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Murphy's Law (indirectly claimed by rockdet on Apr 16 2012) * Politically Correct (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Get the Ball Rolling (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Doppler Effect (claimed by Zane K on Sep 9 2012) * A Wild Teeth Appears! (claimed by Zane K on Oct 3 2012) * Zombies (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Propaganda (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * One Chip Two Chip Red Chip Blue Chip (Claimed by Zane K.) * Glide and Prejudice (claimed by John Lewis on 17 April 2012) * 9-9-9 Plan (claimed by David Varberg on 17 April 2012) * Cycloid (indirectly claimed by random 8 on 23 Nov 2012) * It's No Skin Off My Teeth * Solipsism * Behind Closed Toggle Doors * State of the Art * Frog Eat Frog * Punch Line * Special Relativity * Osmosis * Regicide (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Lucid Dream * Keep Out of Reach of Children * Nostalgia * Hydrocity * Dynamic Equilibrium * Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle * Vanadium * Supercritical Fluid * Schadenfreude * Hail to the Thief * After These Messages (sequel to We'll Be Right Back) * The Illuminati (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Shadowboxing (claimed by Josh Lee) * Blob Runner * Skate or Die! * Chip McCallahan Must Die * Chip Dies at the End * Chipped Tooth From Trevor Hedges *You Can't Teach an Old Blob New Tricks (Claimed by Michael Warner on the 18/04/2012) *Bowser's Castle (indirectly claimed 1/25/12 by making a level with this name before seeing this page) *Blobs on the Moon (claimed by Zane K.) *Lobby Smoke Detector Reset (Claimed by Michael W. on 6/18/12) *Quartermaster (Claimed by Kefrith on 6/18/12) *Bouncy Cookie (Claim'd by Zeign Kooks) *Don't Turn Off The Burner!!!!! by Dave Varberg on 21Jan2011 *Triple Dog Dare by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 *Out of the Ball Park (Claim'd by Zane K.) *Brouhaha (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) *You Will Be Baked And Then There Will Be Cake (claimed by Zane K. on 17 Apr 2012) *Laundry Hoop by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 *Pangea (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) *Six King Labyrinth (claimed by David Varberg on 25 April 2012) *Funhouse Pinball (Claimed by Joseph Oliva on 6th April 2012) *THACOCB *Fire in the Hole *Andrew B.'s Optimization Toolbox *Whamalamalinglong pancakes "wham a lam a ling long" *There's a Bee in the House! *Inappropriate High 5 *Family Feud *Tienen comas en el hospital *Bubbler *Keep Your Butt Up Over The Humps *Hamwork *Phenylalanine Hydroxylase *Who Let The Frogs Out? *Booster Shot *7 Super Lawyers *No Fly List *Hypratenuse *It's not a tornado, guys, you can click on the button... *SHSH Blobs *Last Few Golden Minutes *High-Resolution Retina Display *Yottabite *Prosthetic Records *Unexpected Fire Drill *Yakety Yuk *Retination *Maliboomers *Can We Not Act Like 4th Graders? *Cryptosporidium *Principulp *Banana Republic *Talking Back to the Frog *Feed Wolfie Because He's an Idiot *Guilty Until Proven Guilty *Sucked Up a Fish *Mass balm *Saber Dance *Coma Averted *Biblical Davit *There Goes a Window! *Steam Cleaner Simulator *Molasses and Black Marker *That's Kind of Suck *Hut 22 *Boiled Peanuts *Needs More Printer! *Don't Funnel Out *Frontline *Leggo My Eggo *Fake Sugar *Motorbate *Facebuquear *Chevy Slug Bug *Failure to Yield to Pedestrians *Nissan Prius *Suit-Suit *Bourgeoisie *Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy joy *Sarcophagus *Particularly Serious Ball Issue *Shell Shark *Reacher Grabber *How Are We Doing On Creepers? *Fried Hockey Puck *World War II Is No Laughing Matter *Rotten Robbie *Rotten Blobbie *Metermaid *No Forklift *No Screwdriver *Nussia *Patamatamonia *Music With Desktop Printers *Doglicking Clean Plates *Using Nouns as Adjectives *EBium Rejectium *Chris Came Online Cup *Nuclear Energy for Dummies and Smarties *No, I Don't Want Water! *Church Music *Axygen *Rage Against the Machine *Planetary Pasta *Unununium *GameStop *Why You Should Wear Shoes *Chirping Smoke Alarm *Follow Suit *Hydronium *Sanity Test *Sanity Experiment *Milquetoast *Mugshot *Tango Down *Bring Your Mattress to School Day *American Zipline Party *Unattended _____ Will be Sold for Bear Food *Unanimous NO *Money Gobbler *Jury Duty *Lunacy *Way Way Beyond Bed Bath and Beyond *Hoover *Pompeii *The Mole *Middle Man *Batteries in a Sock *Mashy Tank Plate *Names use Extreme Caution *I Believe That's Called Vandalism *4 Elements *The Battle of the Names *Z'Tejas *Ruckus *All Aboard? *Crying Shame *Party Pandemonium *Madhouse *Never Eat Soggy ______s *A Swing and a Miss *Atrocious Bicycles *Hyperballoid *Buggalumps *Deal or no Deal *Marching Band *What is Your Problem? *Bringing Down the House *Broken Record *Hurly Burly *Breakthru *Vroom Vroom From Tom Patten *This Is Not A Game, This Is Shenanigans! (claimed by Lessinath on 10 Aug 2012) *Death By Chocolate (Claim'd by Zane K.) *The Corridor Of Death (claimed by Tom Patten on 1st Feb 2012) *A Pond Named Derism (claimed by Tom Patten on 30 Jan 2012) *Dance Dance Chipolution (Claimed by random 8 on 24 Nov 2012) *How To Train Your Glider by Josh Lee on Februrary 6th, 2012 *All Bit Busters Go To Heaven (Claimed by Tom Patten on 2nd Feb 2012) *The Mist (claim'd by Zane K.) *Buried Alive claimed by Josh Lee *Angels And Demons (claimed by Zane Kuecks) *Lurking In The Shadows claimed by Josh Lee *Trevor's Hedges (Claimed by Trevor Hedges on February 5th, 2012) *Chip's Challenge: Code Melinda *Deathly Chiplows *The F-Bomb *Dream Cast *Blue Balls *Chip The Pimp *Size Doesn't Matter *He Who Shall Not Be Named *Oh Chip, Where Art Thou? *Wacky Backy *The Wang-Dang Doodle *The Late Chip McCallahan *What Happens If You Put A Teeth In The Microwave *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *If At First You Don't Succeed, You Fail *The Many Deaths Of Chip McCallahan *Saving Private McCallahan *It's Over 9000!!!!! *Hugs And Kisses *The Portal Of Chips *Green Kittens *Omochip *Rock Rock Rocket *A Chip Sandwich *Super Chip Boy *Going Commando *Chips And Robbers *Smile Like You Mean It *Chip McCallahan Vs The World *You Talking to ME!?!?! *Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite *2 Chips 1 Cup *Deep Deep Trouble *Bechipped *The Butterfly Effect *Dead Man Walking *Good Cop, Bad Cop *Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis *Mission Imblobbable From Dave Varberg * Ice Ice Maybe (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Rage of Aquarius (claimed by Trevor Hedges on January 29th, 2012) * Tanks for the Memory (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * Xenocide (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Glide My Seesaw * He's Not Crazy -- He's a Psychopathic Megalomaniac! * I've Got a Chip on My Shoulder... * Isn't It Iconic? * Of Mice and Melinda * Dental Molding * Ghost Glider * Walker Texas Stranger * Ball and Pain * You're My Fireball * Hip To Be Scared * Rorrim Mirror * Six Million Point Man * Can I Haz Chips? * Irritating Earwig * Can't Take the Pie Out of the Guy * Challenge XP * Chip Zero * Speaker to Animals * Speaker for the Dead * International Federation of Urban Control * The End of Everything That's Holy * But Lots Of Bombs * Gotta Love It, Doesn't Ease Right Side * Put It North, K? But Avoid Long Laziness * But Leaning On Corner Kicks * What A Long List * Gotta Live In Denial Even Reticent * Fit In Run East Break All Level Limits * Basically Unifinished Game * Put A Rib After My Ear Canal It's Under Managed * That's Hardly Inimical Even Fair * Gotta Release A Very Elegant Level * Could He Inherit Patience? * Tip Off Great Game Levels Early * Poppies Or Petunias Unless Pretty * Find It Right Evenso * I'm Cool, Excellent * What A Terrible Experience Romney * Kids Eat Yogurt * Do Only Ordinary Rhythms * Back Up To The Open Nook From Madhav Shanbhag * Slipping with the Enemy (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 21 Jan 2012) * No Good Can Come of This (claimed by Lessinath 10 Aug 2012) * Chip Skate (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Burning Question + hint (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Bootlegger (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Lorem Chipsum (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Blue Tooth (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Loch Block (claimed by Earthling on Nov 8, 2012) * My Precious "Master must go into the tunnel" (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * It's a Frog's Life (claimed by John Lewis on 20 Mar 2012) * Unfinished Business (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Dirty Dozen by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 * The Grass Is Greener on the Other Side by Josh Lee on Mar 8th 2012 * No More Mr. Nice Guy (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Chip of the Old Block (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Look Who's Stalking * Honor Among Thieves * Press any key to continue * Laughing All the Way to the Bank * It's Not Rockdet Science * There Goes the Neighborhood * Pair Annihilation * Mein Mmmpf walls * The Ghost Who Walks * Running to Packed Houses * The Elves and the Shoemaker * Cart Before the Horse * No Two Ways About It * School of Thought gliders * Asymmetrick * Duffer Overflow * En Passant * Your Place or Mine? * Pied Piper * Where Did I Come From? * Ethical Cloning * Walking on Broken Glace * Artificial Stupidity * The Punchbag of Notre Dame * Too Clever by Half * Parallel Killer * Chips Don't Lie * Spy vs. Spy * Just Add Water * Integral Multiples of Zero * Carbon Footprint * Fence-sitting Competition * Spookoban * My Way or the Highway * Advanced Search * How Much Land Does a Man Need? * Morton Anti-virus * It Was Never About the Money * To the Maximum Extent Permissible by Law * I See What You Did There From Marc Larivière * This is MY hot-dog * Put it back in the fridge! * The men who stared at the Teeth * Hands off my bread * Spy-Durrrrr * Icy You * The art of Weeeeeeeee! * You shouldn't be playing this. * Arg, I lost my keys! * Yelling at animals * Going for a walk(er) From random 8 *This Is a Level Title (Hint: "This is a hint tile" + anything else obvious. Bonus: It's in ThisIsASetOfLevels.dat or something similar) (claimed by Zane Kuecks) *Redwall (claimed by Zane Kuecks) *The Clone Wars *Level-headed *Another One Bites the Dust (teeth and dirt) * This Level Gave Me Cancer * Bit Busters' Got Talent * Insurance (related to Investment somehow, maybe) * Silly Monster, Chips Are For Kids * Hot Wheels * Department of Redundancy Department Headquarters * Kill It With Fire! * Off With His Head! * Bring Out Your Dead! * eVille * Antidisestablishmentarianism * Dexter's Laboratory (Hint: "Ooh, what does this button do?") * IT'S A TRAP! * Schrodinger's name * Passive-aggressive * Four-letter Words (the password is...) * The First Rule of Bit Busters' Club * Easy as Pieguy * Red Blobster * Dirty Dancing (dirt, obviously) * Where Is Your Amy? * Don't Flash and Drive * A Party About Lemons * Some Very BOLD Moves * The Volume of Your Mother (Hint: 4/3*pi*r^3) * Island of Stability (alternatively, Sea of Instability) * The Best Level Ever! * Pandora's Box * Bowl of Milk and Parallel * ________ Is Unrelated * Nothing is Sacred From Earthling *Flame War *What big teeth you have, Grandma *Teeth Are Just Not My Thing *Pirates of the Caribbean *Divide by Zero *Infinite Loop *Guard Frog *... And? *What Have I Done *I never said I was a morning person *E = mc² *This Teeth Is Going To Wish He'd Stayed In Bed This Morning *And You Thought On The Rocks Was Tedious *TV Tropes long, confusing level where you can easily get lost *Levels Like This Make Me Want To Puke *sorry chip *Charlie Brown Kicking A Football From budugoo * Till Chips Do Us Apart * Where's My Chip????? * Chips for Sale * Death to Alpha Omega (CC2) * Buckminster Chipperene (No. of Chips - 60) * Follow the Leader * Home is where the Chips Are * Chip Wars * Don't Bite More Than You Can Chew * The Chips Are Always Greener.... * Huh? * Duh.... From Sparkman * Windmill * Water Water Everywhere * On Thin Ice * Walled City * Unbearable (a bear trap puzzle level) * City of Thieves * Tooth and Nail * Tele-Jam * Skeleton * Cooking Class * Follow the Leader * On the Line * Facade * Discotheque * Grid Maze * Escort * Ghost of a Chance * Temptations * Phalanx * Melting Pot * Frostration * Don't Drop the Ball! * Impossibold * Network * Phoenix * Corkscrew * Manic Miner * Endurance * Union * Saturn * Decathlon * Touhou * Fractal * Out of this World * The Chips Are Down * Yggsdrasil * The Dark Side of the Clubhouse * teh hardest lvl * Glaceon * Living Dangerously * The Melancholy of Chip McCallahan * 3.14r² From anonymous * A Sticky Situation (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * That Really Bugs Me (Claimed by Michael Warner on the 25/04/2012) * Deleting System32 (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * ERROR: Viewing this level requires Chips Challenge Gold! (claimed by Kefrith on March 25, 2012) * The Chip is a Lie (claimed by Zane K. on 17 Apr 2012 AND Re-claimed by Kefrith on 6/19/12) * Fantasy World (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Monster Wheel (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Firewall (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Ice Flow (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Hypervelocity (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Speed of Light (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Fire Whirl (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * The Count of Monte Chipo * Oops! Look out for creatures! * Oops! Out of time! * World 1-1 * But Deliver Us From Evil (sequel to Lead Us Not into Temptation) * Ivory Chapel * Shutdown Shift * Frog Save The Queen * If There's A Will, There's A Walker * Glider Next Door * Dying Dream * Chipmera * Cacophony * Fireball Emblem * Turn off the Taps! * The goblet of chips * Spongeblob Squarepants * A Bug's (and Paramecia's) Life